What would you do to know Sylveon's type?
by Le Sylveon
Summary: This is a story about the Eeveelutions and their attempts at trying to figure out Sylveh's type :3


Espeon and Umbreon watched as the Sylveon skipped around in the grass. "I give up. Let's go ask her!" Umbreon complained. "No, no..." Espeon replied, shaking her head. "You know how stubborn Sylveon can be." "But she never fights!" Umbreon kept insisting they should ask. "We'll never know what type she is!" The Sylveon looked over to where the two were hiding. "Duck!" Espeon whispered, and they both quickly slid deeper into the bush they were in. "Now you done it!" Espeon said. "If we ask what her type is, we might never know!" Umbreon sat and thought about it for a moment. "So, you want to know my type, hm?" Said Sylvy with a smirk. Espeon and Umbreon jumped and looked up to see Sylveon looming over their bush. "Uhm..." Umbreon replied nervously. They could screw this up, and them they'd never know. "...Yes?" Sylveon turned around and walked off a bit. "I can't just tell anyone..." She said. Umbreon and Espeon jumped out of their bush. "We screwed up!" Espeon whispered. "But..." Sylvy said. The other 2 looked up. "I might be willing to do a trade..." Espeon and Umbreon's eyes sparkled as they ran up to the new Eeveelution. "What do you want?" "We'll trade anything!" "Pleeeeease?" "C'mon! We're your bros!" Sylvy replied, annoyed "I don't know! Find something that interests me!" The 2 Eeveelutions dashed off, going to find something the Eeveelution would like.

Soon enough, all the other Eeveelutions knew about it. They all tried to find something to amuse the new Eeveelution.

On a Sunny afternoon, Eevee, the evolution king, came up to Sylvy to show her something. "Sylvs!" He hollered. Sylveon appeared, ad Eevee got a grin on his face. "If you tell me what type you are, I'll give you a free ride on my friend Marill!" Eevee pointed to the Marill that was standing in the background. Sylvs smiled and said "Thanks, but I can use one of the trainers boats they leave around." She pointed to the bot that was floating in the water. "Darn.." Eevee said, and hopped on Marill and swam off.

Later on that day, Vaporeon came up to Sylveh. "Heyyy!" She shouted. Sylveon came up to the Water type. "If you tell me what type you are, I'll give you as many seashells as you want!" She pointed towards the ocean. Syleheh smiled and replied "Thanks, but I already find so many on the shore." She pointed to the pile of sea shells she had in a patch of grass. "Dang it..." Vaporeon grumbled and went back to the ocean to do more sea shell diving.

A few hours later, Flareon thought he came up with a good trick. "Hey Sylveon!" He yelled, and out came Sylvy. "If you tell me what type you are, I'll let you pet my tail!" He swished his tail around in the air. "Thanks, but I already know what it feels like." Sylvy said. "Wait, you do?" Flareon asked, confused. Sylvy giggled and said "You let me do it a while back, remember?" "Oh yeeeeeeahhh..." Flareon said, remembering. "Aw man..." He curled up in his fluffy tail and slept.

It was starting to get late when Jolteon came up to the Eeveelution. "'sup," He called awesomely. Sylvy appeared again thinking, How long are they going to do this for? "If you tell me what type you are, I'll charge all of those weird, trainer Poketchs and stuff." Sylvy smiled and said "Thanks, but I already found a Power bar to charge them." She pointed to the power bar with many Pokelectronics plugged into into it. "I'll charge the Power bar." Jolteon insisted. "You don't need to charge a Power bar, silly!" Sylvy laughed. "Fudge..." Jolteh mumbled and sparked away.

When the sun was setting, Glaceon popped up. "Yo Sylvington!" She cheerfully screamed. Sylvs popped up to see the ice-type. Not again, she thought. "If you tell me what type you are, I'll be your air-conditioner for a month!" Glaceon made ice crystals appear around her. "Sorry, but it's already cold enough as it is. It's Winter!" Sylvy replied and smiled. "Gosh darn it!" Glacy exclaimed and crystalfyed away. "I'm surprised she didn't notice it was still summer..." Sylvy said, trying not to laugh.

Later on, another Eeveelution attempted to impress Sylveheh. "Yoohoo!" Hollered Leafeon. Sylvy was already in position, expecting there to be another one to ask. "If you tell me what type you are, I'll clean up all the autumn leaves!" Sylvy smiled and said "Thanks, but- wait a minute, it's Summer!" Leafy loked confused. "But Glacier said it was Winter!" Sylveheheh face-palmed. "She must've heard me wrong..." She lied. "Darn..." Leafer whined. She jumped away into the grassy fields.

Finally, the last pair came. "Oh Sylvyyyy~" Umbreon hummed. Espeon grinned. Sylvy wandered out of a bush sleepily. "What is it this time..?" Espeon began. "If you-" "Tell us what type you are, we'll somethinining... just get on with it." Sylvy interrupted. She was getting annoyed with all of these Eeveelutions bugging her. "Okay, we'll let you have a ride on our goooood frieeeend Ho-Oh!" Umbreon said, turning around. Espeon waved her paws around as if she was signaling something. Then, behind the hills emerged the giant legendary. Sylvs was not amused. "Did you guys forget i'm a Generation 6 Pokemon?" Sylvs pointed to a giant thing in the sky. Yveltal, the legendary on X and Y, was flying right over them. "Oooh..." Umbreon whined. "I give up! Tell us! There is nothing that will amuse you!" Sylveon looked at the Dark-type, pleading and begging to learn. "Well..." She said. Umbreon's eyes sparkled. "Fine." All the Eeveelutions gathered around. "Ok..." She whispered. They all leaned closer. "I'm a "Secret" type!" She exclaimed. All of them stared for a moment with "WTF" faces, then fell over, realizing that they did that all for nothing.


End file.
